


nothing's that bad if it feels good (i want you)

by gothgirlclub



Series: i wanna do bad things to you (if you only knew) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash is also married to Luke's mum, Ashton is like 20+, Blowjobs, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom Ashton, Feminine Luke, Lashton - Freeform, Luke cries, Luke is 14, Luke likes thinking he's being forced, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Pain Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, forced penetration, non-virgin luke, rough smut, they don't really fuck but they get each other off, this will put me in hell for sure, twink luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: :+: Luke is Ashton's fourteen year old step son and tries finding a way to get the older man's attention sexually, the answer - popsicles :+:





	nothing's that bad if it feels good (i want you)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the writing in this is based around forced penetration and feeling like you're being forced to do something but I assure you its 100% consensual. If it still makes you weary, please don't read. And if underaged relationships make you uncomfortable, maybe this isn't for you.

Ashton was fucking sick, watching his fourteen year old step-son, Luke, suck a popsicle as he worked on homework. His head was spinning each time the teenager wrapped his lips around the bright red, cherry icey, his cheeks hollowing before licking whatever sticky liquid was dripped on to his hand. The vibrant ice cream turned his plump pink lips cherry red, and Ashton couldn't take it anymore.

Oh my god, the man thought as his cock twitched inside of his sweats. What the fuck was he thinking? That's his wife's son he was staring down with sweat beading his forehead and his dick hard underneath his pants. Her virgin, fourteen year old boy who still calls her mommy and still has her pick out his clothes. Who wears flower crowns and pretty panties underneath his skinny jeans, and he knows that because he can see a light blue lace peeking out from the denim he's wearing right now.

Ashton thinks he might cum in his pants like an overly excited virgin if he keeps watching and thinking such dirty thoughts, but he can't turn away. He can't stop. He's surprised the teenager hadn't noticed that someone was staring, but of course Luke knew, how couldn't he?

He felt his step-dad's eyes on him, watching every movement of his mouth along the popsicle. He could see the slight bulge inside of his sweats and he knew his panties were showing, could feel it on his lower back as he arched inwards slightly, ass out for the older man. And when he heard Ashton let out a shakey breath and quiet groan when he took the popsicle down to his very own fist, he knew that his step-father wanted him just as bad.

"Daddy?"

Ashton's throat tightened and he hummed. "Y-Yeah?" He asked and Luke looked at him, turning his head only slightly, the popsicle pressed against his pouty, red lips. The red tip was devoid of color from all the sucking, and Ashton could just imagine the teen sucking him dry.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Ashton didn't know what to say. He saw that mischievous glint in the boy's eyes, but didn't know what to make of it. Maybe he was just seeing things? Who knows.

"Yeah. F-Fine. Just give me a minute. I uh need to call your mum." Ashton stood up and then backed away slowly as he realized that Luke's the perfect height on his knees. The perfect height to suck his cock.

"Daddy!" Luke whined, setting the melting popsicle inside of his half empty glass of water before widening his eyes. "Oopsie." He giggled as he licked the juice that dripped down his hand and wrist. 

Ashton sucked in a breath as Luke's pink tongue darted out, running up his skin, and it felt like all the air was punched from his lungs. He needs to leave before he passes out, or does something he regrets, but he can't seem to move his feet.

"Yes Luke?"

"What's that?" Luke asked him as he looked at Ashton's bulge, mentally moaning at how he could see the outline of his step-dad's cock. "Is that a-a boner?" He asked, trying to seem innocent and unsure of everything.

"Yeah-Yeah baby, it is. Let daddy go take care of it. Give me just a moment-"

"Can I help you?" Luke asked as he crawled closer to his daddy, closing the distance between them, and Ashton was holding whatever breath he had left. "Please daddy?"

Ashton was quiet, the beautiful blonde in front of him offering to take care of his hard cock for him, so willing and practically begging. Ashton was so willing to just let the teen suck his dick, if he closed his eyes, a mouth is just a mouth, but he was unsure if he was willing to face whatever might change after this, to face the reality of his actions. But when Luke reached for the waistband of his boxers, he couldn't stop his hand from running through Luke's soft hair encouragingly. 

"You wanna suck daddy's cock, baby?" Ashton asked and Luke nodded, his eyes flicking up to his daddy's hazel irises as he tugged the grey pants down, revealing that Ashton had gone commando today. "Do you know how to suck cock baby, or do I gotta show you?"

"Its like a pop daddy, right? Like this?" Luke asked as he licked the tip, swirling his tongue around it the way he does to popsicles and lollipops. Ashton watched in shock, pulling gently on Luke's hair and his blue eyes locked his own in a gaze.

"Is this okay daddy?" He asked before sucking on the tip of his dick, lips curled around the head tightly. Ashton groaned, nodding his head as he watched the teen take his cock into his mouth, plump pink lips wrapped sinfully around the girth as his cheeks followed out.

There's no way Ashton could believe he's never sucked a dick before. There's no way he could believe that this fourteen year old was as innocent as he played himself off to be. He knew way too much about blowjobs, and was doing too good of a job for it to be his first. The fucking nympho had to have sucked someone's cock before, done something before.

Luke took more of his daddy into his mouth, sucking tightly as he bobbed his up and down and up and down. Ashton's head was a jumble of incoherent thoughts, seeing as he hasn't gotten oral, or even had sex, in so damn long. Luke's mum never wants it anymore, claiming she's always too tired or that she wants to wait until Luke's out of the house, but he doesn't buy it. Nope, not one bit.

Ashton took a deep breath, looking down at the fourteen year old boy who was slobbering all over his dick. "Fuck baby boy, your mouth feels so good. Are you gonna make daddy cum? Suck him off until you have a mouthful of his seed?" He asked and Luke looked up at him with watery blue eyes as he deepthroated the older man.

He pulled off and gasped, panting quietly as he wrapped his hands around the cock in front of him. He pumped his cock quickly, going all the way down to the balls before lifting all the way up to the tip. "Daddy, does mummy please you?"

Ashton sucked in a breath at the question, staring down at the boy as he continued talking. "Does she ever sit down on this nice, big cock and ride you, daddy? Does she let you fuck her after a bad day at work or when you're upset? Does she take care of you anymore? Does she touch you anymore, daddy?" Luke asked and Ashton felt like he was trapped in a box.

He continued staring down at the boy in silence, slightly afraid of answering the question the fourteen year old in front of him just asked. Luke smirked slightly at the silence, taking that as an answer, a big, fat 'no'. No she hasn't been touching him or taking care of him, and it's a bloody shame that she was missing out on it. Ashton had such a nice cock, and if she wasn't going to show him appreciation, he was.

"But I can daddy." Luke promised, licking up the bead of precum that escaped the head of his cock. "I will. I promise. I'll sit down on your cock daddy, and ride you until you see stars. I'll let you fuck me when you're upset, as hard and rough as you need it. I can take care of you daddy, and mummy never has to find out about it." 

Ashton gulped, staring down at his wife's son as he actually considered his offer. How fucking sick was that? He's considering the fourteen year old's offer of being his little fuck doll for whenever he needed. God Ashton's fucked up, but even so, as fucked up and crazy as it was, he threw his head back and groaned out an answer.

"Fuck yes. Fuck, I'm close baby." He panted, eyes squeezing shut as his balls clenched. "Are you gonna let daddy take that pretty ass? Be daddy's little sex doll?"

"If that's what you want daddy, I can do it. I will do it." Luke assured, swirling his tongue around the head of Ashton's cock. "Doesn't mater if it hurts, you can do whatever you want to me, whenever and wherever."

"If mummy was gone, and you were doing homework with your friend-"

"I'd make them leave so you can take me right up against the wall daddy, or on my hands and knees. And if they don't know you're mummy's, maybe they can sit and watch you fuck me." Luke finished and Ashton felt himself twitch under Luke's skillful hands.

"You're gonna let them see how big of a whore you are for daddy?" Ashton asked and looked down at the fourteen he year old. "How much you want to please him?"

"Mhm." Luke nodded and bit his lip. "Before you came home from work today, daddy, can you guess what I did?"

"What did you do?"

"I touched myself for you." Luke told him, stopping his hands as he daddy let out a grunt. "I made myself cum to the thought of you fucking your big cock in and out of my ass. It felt so good, daddy."

"Did you touch your little asshole, baby?" Ashton asked breathlessly as the teen began moving his hands again. "Stick your little fingers inside of it and imagine daddy's cock sliding in and out of you?"

"I used a toy, daddy." Luke admitted and looked up at him, smiling filthily. "Mummy ordered a toy, but I found the package on the doorstep and took it. It's so big, and it hurts so much, but it feels so good inside of me, daddy."

Ashton couldn't believe three things at that moment, that holy fuck his wife would rather buy stupid silicone toys to fuck herself with instead of having him between her legs, that her fourteen year old boy found the new toy and used it on himself instead of giving it to her, and that he was so close to cumming all over Luke's soft face. He felt so overwhelmed by it all, but mostly the last one.

"It hurts? Tell daddy how it hurts, baby." Ashton groaned as Luke quickened the pace of his hands. 

"Feels like it's tearing my ass apart, daddy. It's so big, almost as big as my arm, from my hand to my elbow. Sometimes, I just have to sit on it and it makes me cum cause I'm so full. Other times daddy, I tell myself that you want it to hurt me and I fuck myself with it until I'm crying and shaking on my bed, begging for you to take it out. Daddy, is that weird?" He asked and Ashton shook his head.

"No-No baby its not. What do you tell yourself when you use the toy on yourself, baby? Tell daddy." Ashton gasped and Luke could see that he was close.

"Tell myself that you want it to hurt me because I'm a dirty little slut and deserve it. That you wanna fuck my mouth while I ride the toy, every inch of it buried inside of me." Luke said and closed his eyes as he felt cum shoot on his cheek. "Tell myself that you wanna punish me for having such dirty thoughts about my mummy's husband."

Luke whimpered as more cum landed on his face and he smiled smally. "I make myself take every inch of the toy, and sometimes I imagine that you're the one fucking me with it, telling me that I'm dirty and disgusting for being a whore. A filthy slut that wants his ass to hurt and wants to be used by his daddy."

"Fuck fuck fuck Luke." Ashton groaned as the teen milked his orgasm out, not noticing that he had shot his load all over his face. "I'm cumming baby boy."

Luke parted his lips, catching most of it in his mouth as he curled then around his daddy's tip. When Ashton finally looked down, he was panting heavily as he chuckled. Luke pulled away and parted his lips, showing his daddy that he had a mouthful of his cum as well as a face covered in the sticky substance. 

"Swallow all of daddy's cum baby boy." Ashton told him and Luke did as he said. He swallowed every drop in his mouth and Ashton wiped his thumb over Luke's cum stained cheek. "Where's that toy baby?"

Luke stood up and grabbed his daddy's hand, not bothering to wipe away the cum on his face. He took Ashton up to his room and Ashton stood as Luke reached under his bed. Inside of a box, was the toy Luke had used on himself repeatedly, a bottle of lube to the side and a soap meant for cleaning the toy.

"That's it?" Ashton asked and Luke nodded as his daddy reached to grab it, his fingers barely touching as they wrapped around the girth. "Is it clean?"

Luke nodded his head again and Ashton set it on the bed, actually intimidated by it himself. It was huge. "Come here baby boy." He spoke and Luke did as he said.

Luke walked up to Ashton and he older man pulled the teen's shirt over his head before reaching to unbutton his jeans. "Mm, daddy wants to watch you take the toy baby, is that alright? Gonna let daddy watch you fuck yourself?"

Luke nodded and Ashton used Luke's t-shirt to wipe his cum off of Luke's face. Soon the teen's jeans came off and it left Luke standing in a pair of light blue, lacey panties. "You're so beautiful baby boy. So pretty." Ashton told him and Luke blushed.

He pushed Luke on to the bed and then he kissed down his body before tugging the blue panties off. "You wanna cum again for daddy baby?" Ashton asked and Luke nodded as Ashton licked up Luke's rock hard cock.

"Please daddy." Luke begged and Ashton chuckled before pulling away from the teen. "Wanna be a good boy for you, tell me what to do."

"Then you're going to show daddy how you prep yourself to take that toy right there." Ashton told him and Luke spread his legs widely for his daddy before nodding. "I wanna watch you get yourself off."

"Yes daddy."

Luke placed three fingers by his mouth, spitting on them before rubbing them together. He did it once more before trailing them down to his asshole, teasing the tight rim of his hole. He pushed two inside of him slowly, moaned softly at the familiar feeling as he thrusted them in and out of his hole. He threw his head back and then whimpered as he felt his daddy spread his cheeks apart, revealing his little hole that was clenching around his two fingers tightly. They slid in and out so easily, and Ashton kind of wanted to slip his fingers inside too to feel just how tight and warm he was, but he didn't. He couldn't. He shouldn't.

"Daddy," Luke moaned as he bucked his hips, excitement bubbling in his stomach at the thought of his daddy watching him be a naughty little boy. "Daddy please."

"Please what baby?"

"Wanna feel you inside me, stretching my ass open and bruising my guts and filling me up with your cum." Luke gasped, raising his hips and pushing his fingers deeper inside of his ass. Ashton gulped, watching as the fourteen year old's fingers were swallowed up by his ass so easily, like it was absolutely nothing. "Fuck fuck fuck." He panted as he hit his prostate, aiming towards it as he thrusted his fingers in and out of him.

"Can I add another finger daddy, pleaae? I need it." Luke asked and Ashton nodded his head. 

"Yeah, yeah go ahead baby. Use three." Ashton allowed and Luke swirled a third finger around his hole before pushing it in. He let out around breathy moan as it stretched his rim, and Ashton tore his eyes away to look up at Luke.

His fave was scrunched up, mouth open as he babbled out 'please' and 'daddy' repeatedly. His hips met his fingers halfway, and his eyes were squeezed shut. His free hand was holding the bedframe, fist clenched around the wooden beam. 

"Daddy, next time want you fingers in me. Please." Luke begged and Ashton agreed, deciding that for today, he wouldn't touch Luke's little asshole. Maybe, depends how tired and worn out they are later on.

Luke pressed his fingers as far as they could and left them before pulling them out. He showed his daddy his gaping hole and Ashton groaned quietly at the view. Luke sat up a bit and grabbed the toy, opening the bottle of lube and squeezing some of the clear liquid on to the toy. He massaged it around with his hands and Ashton bit his lip as Luke lifted his body up.

"I like to sit on it so I can make myself take it all." Luke told him as he pressed the tip against his hole. Luke shuddered and then slowly pushed down against it, feeling the tip push past his rim. He gasped and then scrunched his face up, the large toy already stretching him wide as he only just got the head inside.

"Come on baby," Ashton encouraged. "It's okay. You can take it. Show daddy you're a big boy and can take a big cock in your ass." Ashton told him and Luke continued sliding down on it, further and further until tears filled his eyes and pain was shooting up his spine.

"Daddy-Daddy it hurts, stop. Stop stop stop." He whimpered and Ashton held the toy in one hand, setting the other on Luke's hip. "Daddy wait. Please."

"Shhh, it's supposed to hurt baby. Come on," Ashton spoke, remembering what Luke told him earlier. "Naughty little whore like you, daddy wants it to hurt. Come on, you can take it. Hurry up."

Luke let out a choked moan as his daddy pushed him further down on the toy, and he looked up at Ashton beggingly. "Tell me it's supposed to hurt daddy. Call me names. Please. Make me feel like your toy, like I have to take it." Luke pleaded and Ashton ran his tongue over his dry lips. 

"You said you wanted to be daddy's good boy, right baby? Well to be daddy's good boy you have to take this huge cock into your ass, down to the balls. It's your punishment for having such nasty thoughts about your daddy fucking you. It's supposed to hurt you, now hurry up little boy." Ashton told him and Luke shook his head.

"Call me a slut daddy. Be angry with me. Really angry."

And angry, Ashton could play.

He wrapped the hand that was previously around his hip, around his neck, pulling Luke close and whispering into his ear. "Fucking listen to your daddy, Luke. Daddy told you to take that toy into your ass, so you're gonna fucking take it because you're his little slut. You do as daddy says. Now do as I said and fuck yourself down on that toy. I don't care if it hurts or if you want to stop, you don't get to stop until daddy says so. You're going to take every inch of the fucking toy until I say you can take it out."

That's just exactly what Luke needed to hear.

He pushed himself the rest of the way down, moaning loudly at the feeling of being completely and utterly filled with the toy once again. His body shook lightly and he leaned his forehead against Ashton's shoulder, hands clutching the sheets beneath him as he panted quietly. "Tell daddy how it feels baby, come on." Ashton urged and Luke shook his head.

"S-So full daddy. I'm so full." Luke choked out as Ashton wrapped a hand around Luke's cock, pumping him slowly. "Can feel it in-in my tummy. It's so thick and so-so long. It hurts so much, feels like-like I'm on fire. Like I'm being split in half." He gasped and Ashton nodded.

"You're gonna fuck yourself with it now Luke, gonna show daddy just what a fucking whore you are, alright?" Ashton asked and Luke looked at him. 

"I like it when-when you force me to do something daddy, please." He told him and Ashton nodded. "Be angry with me daddy. I like it. Hurt me."

"Does my little boy want daddy to treat him like a toy?" Ashton asked and Luke nodded. "Fuck, I'm gonna help you wreck your little asshole Luke, tear it apart with that toy."

Ashton set his hands on Luke's ass, lifting him off of the toy before slamming him back down. The blonde cried out and Ashton felt bad, but it faded away when Luke begged for him to do it again. So he did, and Luke could feel the toy hit something deep inside of him roughly, making pain shoot through him, but he didn't care. He's wanted this for so long, and nothing was gonna stop him from cumming for his daddy, not even the little pain that continued running up his spine with each thrust of the toy.

"Tell daddy how much it hurts you for him to fuck you like this. Tell me what you want me to do." Ashton bit his lip, looking at the blonde as he grinded against the huge toy.

"Hurts so much daddy, can feel it ripping me apart." Luke cried, tears falling from his eyes as Ashton helped him bounce his ass on and off of the toy. "So big. Can feel it inside my tummy, can you see it daddy? Can you see it inside my tummy? It's so deep. Want you to fuck me harder, daddy please."

Ashton set a hand on Luke's stomach, pressing down on the bulge of the toy as the teen began moving his hips again. Luke choked at the added pressure and Ashton helped Luke continue bouncing up and down on the huge toy. "Keep those legs spread open you fucking slut." Ashton snapped and Luke nodded quickly as he spread his legs apart, letting himself fall down on to the toy.

The young blonde shook, screaming as Ashton forced him on and off the cock quickly. "You want daddy to treat you like a whore? Then he's going to, and you're gonna fucking take it because this is what you wanted. This is what you asked for, for daddy to hurt you."

"Daddy, not so fast please." Luke gasped, unable to catch his breath at the quick movements of the toy sliding in and out of him. "Daddy stop, daddy please." He wailed, but Ashton didn't listen, he knew Luke didn't want him to listen.

Ashton left the toy buried deep within him before forcing him to sit up a bit more, adding more pressure against his ass. Luke whimpered loudly, thighs shaking and hands clenching into fists. "It hurts daddy please, take it out. Please." He begged, but he didn't really mean it. He just wanted to hear his daddy to tell him no, that he has to take it.

"No no no, you're gonna take it Luke. Sit there and take this cock in and out of your ass until you're cumming all over yourself and begging me to pull it out." Ashton told him and then chuckled. "How about you imagine that it's daddy's cock? Fuck yourself on it as if you wanted daddy's cum deep inside of you."

Luke looked up at him and Ashton held the toy with his hand. "Pretend you're riding daddy's cock baby, nice and rough, just the way you wanted to before." Ashton said and Luke gulped as he got on his knees again.

He began to ride the toy, looking into his daddy's eyes as his small hands reached for his daddy's biceps. His nails dug into the skin and Ashton clenched his jaw at the sting they left. "So-So big daddy." He gasped and Ashton nodded. 

"You like it baby? Like riding daddy's fat cock? Yeah, you wanna be my good boy huh Luke?" Ashton asked and Luke nodded quickly as he gasped. "Wanna be used by daddy?"

"Yes daddy please. I wanna be used by you, forced to take your big dick." Luke whined as he fucked himself harder on the toy. "Wanna take care of you daddy, be your little play toy."

"Yeah? Wanna be daddy's toy?" He asked and Luke nodded his head. "Let him do whatever he wants to your body, touch you the way he touches your mommy. Make you cum over and over again."

Luke moaned, Ashton's hand moving faster up and down his hard cock. "You're gonna cum for daddy, Luke. Cream all over his hand as you fuck yourself on his cock. Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yeah-Yeah daddy, it feels so good please." He panted, chest rising and falling quickly as his cock twitched in Ashton's hand. "Please make me cum daddy - please let me cum. I'm so close."

"Shh, just fuck yourself on daddy's cock baby boy, I know you're close. Come on." Ashton encouraged and Luke cried loudly as his ass clenched around the toy tightly. His body spasmed as he tried his best not to cum, biting his lip hard enough to draw soms blood. "Shh. Shh, you're doing so well baby boy, so beautiful. You ready to cum?"

"Yes daddy please. I'm so ready to cum. I need to. I need it." He rambled, slamming his hips down on the toy. "Let me cum daddy."

"Okay princess, go ahead and cum for daddy, he wants to taste you beautiful. You did so well, doing so well." Ashton told him and he felt the teen release into his hand, cum shooting from the tip of his cock and on to Ashton's hand. "Wanna taste you baby, come on."

Luke screamed brokenly as he came, his body actually quivering and shaking as he kept slamming his tired, oversensitive ass on to the dildo. "Daddy it hurts so much. Please. Please need you to take it out. It's too much. My ass is so sore. Stop stop stop please stop." He scrunched his face up as his daddy pressed harder on the bulge that shown through his stomach, sobbing loudly at the feeling. "Please daddy, it really hurts. It's too big now daddy, stop it. Your cock is too big for me."

"Just a little longer, you can take it, it's okay. Daddy's here." Ashton told him as he looked at his cum stained hand. He licked up the mess Luke made, humming happily as he tasted Luke's cum on his hand. "Here baby boy, taste yourself."

He fed Luke some of his own cum and the teen whimpered at the taste. Ashton stopped Luke's hips, letting Luke clench around the toy for a few moments before sliding him off of it slowly. Luke was panting, sweat painting his red skin as he laid in bed trying to calm down. "Daddy's gonna run you a warm bath with your favourite vanilla bath salts and candles. Shh, daddy's got you now."

The blonde curled into Ashton and the man rubbed his head gently. "I love you baby boy. You did so well. Such a good boy."

"Can I ride your cock next time daddy?" Luke asked and Ashton nodded. The two shared a kiss and Luke winced as he moved his legs, unable to feel them after fucking his ass twice today with the large toy.

"Want more pretty clothes after my bath daddy." Luke told him and Ashton nodded, promising to pick out set of pretty clothes for his little princess.


End file.
